custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Songs (video) (SuperMalechi's Fantasy Version)
'''Barney Songs '''is a Barney Home Video / Barney Clip Show that was released on November 7, 1995. Plot Join Barney as he leads the viewers into fun songs from Season 3 episodes of "Barney & Friends". Cast New Content Cast Additional Cast Songs # The Barney Theme Song # Hello Goodbye (Scene Taken from: "Having Tens of Fun") # Everyone is Special (Scene Taken from: "Twice Is Nice!") # Growing (Scene Taken from: "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons") # Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "Our Earth Our Home") # Walk Across the Street (Scene Taken from: "Stop Look and Be Safe") # Gonna Have a Party (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") # We've Got Shoes (Scene Taken from: "If the Shoe Fits...") # Help Protect the Earth (Scene Taken from: "Fun & Games") # Big and Little (Scene Taken from: "Gone Fishing!") # Castles So High (Scene Taken from: "Magical Musical Adventure") # The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: "The Exercise Circus...") # That's Hats (Scene Taken from: "Hats Off to BJ") # Down By the Station (Scene Taken from: "The Alphabet Zoo ") # Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats (Taken from: "Cats") # Move Your Body (Scene Taken from: "I Can Be A Firefighter!") # Baby Bop Hop! (Scene Taken from: "Who's, Who's on the Choo, Choo?") # If I Lived Under the Sea! (Scene Taken from: "An Adventure in Make Believe") # Let's Take Care of Our Pets (Scene Taken from: "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends") # Four Seasons Day (Scene Taken from: "Four Seasons Day") # The Marching Song (Scene Taken from: "Who's, Who's on the Choo, Choo?") # I Love the Mountains (Scene Taken from: "A Camping We Will Go!") # London Bridge (Scene Taken from: "Barney Live in New York City!") # Washing the Car (Scene Taken from: "Are We There Yet?") # The Finger Band (Scene Taken from: "Barney's 1-2-3-4-5 Senses?") # We Can We Play on a Rainy Day (Scene Taken from: It's Raining It's Pouring ") Writers New Content Writer Additional Writers Directors New Content Director Additional Directors Musical Directors New Content Musical Director Additional Musical Director End Credit Music Trivia Release Dates North American * November 7, 1995 (The Lyons Group print / Barney Home Video print) Re-Release Dates North American * June 6, 2006 (Lyrick Studios print / 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment print / Barney Home Video print) * October 14, 2008 (Lyrick Studios print / Lionsgate Home Entertainment print / Barney Home Video print) * June 18, 2019 (Lyrick Studios print / 9 Story Media Group print / Universal Pictures Home Entertainment print / Barney Home Video print) * January 23, 2029 (in a Barney video pack, "Classic Collection", along with "Barney Safety", "Barney Goes to School", "Who's, Who's on the Choo, Choo?", and "Barney's Campfire Sing-Along") (Lyrick Studios print / 9 Story Media Group print / Universal Pictures Home Entertainment print / Barney Home Video print) * August 8, 2034 (Lyrick Studios print / 9 Story Media Group print / Universal Pictures Home Entertainment print / Barney Home Video print)